


A Watcher's Work

by Alixtii



Series: Watcher!verse [35]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Bisexual Character, Ethics, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-17
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Watcher's work is doing what needs to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Watcher's Work

Dawn sighed. “Elizabeth Ainsworth,” she said, her voice steady, “you have been found to be in contravention of the guidelines and regulations of the Watcher’s Council of Britain through the dereliction of your duties as a Slayer in the unnecessary killing of a Walter Shaw. Disciplinary action will be taken as in accordance with Council procedure.” She closed the file in front of her, then looked to the two Slayers which flanked the perpetrator. “You may escort her out.”

As the Slayers left the room, Elizabeth’s Watcher spoke up. “Dr. Summers,” he said, “with all due respect, the man she killed was a child molester. He would have—”

Dawn stood up. “I am well aware of the particulars of the case,” she snapped, causing him to stop mid-sentence. “The man was a monster, and the world is better off now that he is dead. But that does not change the fact that your Slayer has killed a man. Nothing you or I ever do will be able to restore her innocence to her.”

She moved out from behind her desk, confronting the Watcher one-to-one. “The Council turns to the Slayers because only they have the strength and skill to fight the vampires. We do _not_ do it because we are afraid to do the dirty work ourselves.”

He simply stared at her, not understanding. “Shaw was a human,” Dawn continued. “He was not a vampire or a sorcerer or a demon. It did not require a Slayer to end his life. But still you let a little girl kill him instead of doing it yourself. It is _our_ job to take such burdens on ourselves so that our Slayers don’t have to. It’s why they have Watchers. Now your failure has turned a Slayer into a murderer.”

She turned away from him. “You are relieved of your duties as a Watcher, effective immediately. If we find you involved in Council business ever again, our response will be swift. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered, a tremble in his voice.

“Good,” she answered, her back still to him. “I hope I never see you again, Mr. Carwin.” She heard the door open and close as he hastily made his exit.

Dawn just sighed again, although she felt like screaming. Now she knew how Quentin Travers must have felt.

**Author's Note:**

> [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/43363.html#comments)


End file.
